God Bless the USA – Tribute to 911
by Gryffyn Addams
Summary: Lilian invites Gingka, Madoka, and Kenta to Mt. Clemens so they can attend the tribute to 9/11 that happens every year. But none of them grasp onto how much 9/11 really means to America. Inspired from the song 'God Bless the USA' by Lee Greenwood.


**A/N: This is posted two days late. I'm ashamed that I didn't post it on the day that's talked about in this.**

**Enjoy the story, and God bless America.**

* * *

><p>"Can you tell me again why we're here?" Gingka asked Madoka as they walked through Mt. Clemens, lead by Lilian and her older sister Tara.<p>

"Lilian invited us, Gingka," Madoka said. "And coming to Mt. Clemens is part of being a good friend."

"But we don't even celebrate 9/11," Gingka protested. "Why is any old date so special to this country?"

Tara and Lilian stopped walking, and turned to look at him.

"This isn't just 'any old date' Gingka," Lilian said. "We pay tribute on 9/11 every year, and if you had any decency you'd shut your complaining trap."

Then she and Tara walked away.

Gingka opened his mouth, but Kenta stopped him.

"She's right, Gingka," he said. "I don't think any of us know how special 9/11 is. So I think, for once, you shouldn't ask a lot of questions."

At the doors to St. Peter's, decorations that were all red, white, and blue had been put up on and around the doors. A priest stood in front of the crowd of people, who were all holding candles as the sky darkened.

"Here," Madoka handed Gingka and Kenta candles. "Turn them on when the priest says."

"But why are we–" Gingka began, but Madoka shushed him.

"We are gathered here on this night of 9/11," the priest began. "To pay tribute to the people that were killed in the attack on the World Trade Center in New York City, or the Twin Towers as they're commonly known. And now, I ask you to turn on your candles as Lilian and Tara St. Claire come on stage. They have a few words they would like to say before they begin."

Everyone turned on their candles as Lilian and Tara stepped onto the stage. Their faces were illuminated by all the candles.

Tara took the microphone from the priest, and spoke into it.

"Our dad was in New York on a business trip," she said. "He was there when the terrorists attacked the Twin Towers. He survived, but seeing it happen scared the heck out of him."

Lilian took the microphone from her and continued. "Dad told us to be happy we hadn't been there, and to always remember just how important the event was."

"That's all we have to say,"

Tara took out a guitar, and began to strum it. Lilian began to sing.

_"If tomorrow all the things were gone I'd worked for all my life,_

_And I had to start again with just my children and my wife._

_I'd thank my lucky stars to be living here today,_

_'Cause the flag still stands for freedom and they can't take that away._

_And I'm proud to be an American where at least I know I'm free._

_And I won't forget the men who died, who gave that right to me._

_And I'd gladly stand up next to you and defend her still today._

_'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land, God bless the U.S.A._

_From the lakes of Minnesota, to the hills of Tennessee,_

_across the plains of Texas, from sea to shining sea,_

_From Detroit down to Houston and New York to LA,_

_Well, there's pride in every American heart,_

_and it's time to stand and say:_

_I'm proud to be an American where at least I know I'm free._

_And I won't forget the men who died, who gave that right to me._

_And I'd gladly stand up next to you and defend her still today._

_'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land God bless the U.S.A."_

Everyone clapped for them quietly as they walked off the makeshift stage.

Madoka turned to Gingka, but he was gone.

_Now where did he go?_ Madoka wondered.

* * *

><p>Gingka was sitting on a bench across the street, staring over at the church as the priest invited everyone to bow their heads and say a prayer.<p>

"Mind if we join you?"

He looked up to see Lilian and Tara standing above him. He shook his head, and they sat down.

They sat in silence, watching the church as the people in front of it prayed the Apostle's Creed.

"We pay tribute every year," Lilian said. "It might not seem like much to you, but it means a lot to America. It happened thirteen years ago, and people still haven't forgotten. Thirteen years ago, the terrorists proved we weren't as special as we thought we were."

"That's why people do this, Gingka," Tara said. "That's why we pay tribute. So we can remember the people who died, and that we're not as special as we think."

Then she and Lilian stood up, and crossed the street, going back toward the church.

Gingka watched the church as twilight turned into night, and a chorus of voices traveled down the streets of Mt. Clemens.

_God bless America, land that I love._

_Stand beside her, and guide her,_

_Through the night with the night from above._

_Form the mountains, to the prairies._

_To the oceans, white with foam._

_God bless America, my home sweet home._

_God bless America, my home sweet home._


End file.
